Generally, in machine tools, there are various types of configuration for relatively moving a spindle and a table in X-, Y- and Z-axes. Depending on the configuration, X-, Y- and Z-axes moving bodies, X-, Y- and Z-axes guides, X-, Y- and Z-axes feeding drives and a chip remover are appropriately arranged.
In a machine tool of Patent Document 1, the respective moving bodies movable in X-, Y- and Z-axes directions are disposed on a rear face of a base. A feeding mechanism for vertically moving a body along guide rails is disposed over the base. This feeding mechanism includes a pair of parallel ball screws providing vertical feed screws and a pair of feed motors for rotationally driving the ball screws separately.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-75926